Changes
by Luna-Cara
Summary: Percy comes to an new School. But after everything what happened in his past, it's hard for him to trust other people. Can Annabeth become his friend and help him forgettig his past? Multiple POV's. All Human. I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry if it sounds bad.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to Rick Riordan. I just own the plot. **

Percy's POV:

I walked into the Halls of my new School. _Goode High_. Like I expected before, it was a really small school and everyone knew everyone. But no one knew me. And this is why everyone glanced at me, as I entered the new school. I tried to keep my face cool and searched for the secretariat.

I sighed. I really wondered why I had to go to school so fast and didn't got a break to recover or so. Mary had said that it would be the best for me to go back to my normal life. And that included to go to school. To a new School. In the middle of the schools year. Yippie yeah.

I found the secretariat by luck.

As I entered the room, the secretary looked up from her paper work and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to Goode High." She said. "You must be the new student Perseus Jackson, right?"

I nodded.

"Good good. Here I have your schedule. Your first class will be English with Mr. Blofis. It's in Room 1.14. You just turn right and walk down the..." she interrupted herself as a man stepped out of the Teachers room. It was a man with dark hair and a kind face.

"Good Morning, Mr. Blofis."

"Good Morning Mrs. Smith and..."

"Oh right. This is Perseus Jackson, your new student."

"Oh okay, welcome here Perseus."

"Just say Percy please." I said and smiled a small smile at him.

"All right Percy. Then let's walk to the classroom."

I nodded.

"Have a nice first day at Goode, Percy!" Mrs. Smith called after me, as we walked out of the room.

"Thanks" I called back.

"May I ask where you come from or why you came to Goode in the middle of the school year, Percy?" Mr. Blofis asked me as we walked to the classroom.

"Yeah…well I'm from New York, I just moved here from the other side of the City."

"Okay, and may I ask why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, sorry." I answered with a sad smile which vanished as I remembered all the things what happened.

"It's okay." he said before we entered the classroom.

The Room was full with foreign faces and almost everyone stared at me. Except a view students in the back. The cool ones, as I suggested.

"Good Morning, students." Mr. Blofis said and suddenly everyone became quiet.

"This is our new student Percy Jackson." He introduced me.

I put a small smile on my face.

"Percy would you please sit there?" He showed on a place next to the window, behind a boy with dark hair and acne.

I nodded and went to my new place.

As I sat down the boy turned around.

"Hey, I'm Grover." He said.

He smiled at him. "I'm Percy."

"Nice to meet you. " he said.

"Same."

He turned back to the front and listened to the teacher.

Mr. Blofis was a really good teacher and the lesson was quite interesting.

Time flew by and the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack to look up where my next lesson would be.

Math with Mrs. Dodds in Room 2.06.

I had no Idea where this room could be.

The boy in front of me – Grover – turned to me.

"What's your next lesson?" he asked.

"Math in Room 2.06." I answered.

"Cool, my lesson as well. If you want I show you the room."

"That would be really cool, thanks."

I grabbed my backpack and followed Grover out of the room. On our way there, I found out that Grover was at the same age as I was – 17 - and that he had something with his muscles in his legs and because of this, he walked on Crutches.

We were one of the first ones in the Room.

"You can sit next to me if you want. The Place is always free."

I nodded and smiled. As I looked around I saw two or three faces from English.

A Girl with short black hairs came in and sat in front of Grover. She turned around to him.

"I really hate Math." She said.

"I know." Grover answered.

"Really. I mean do we really need to know all this stuff in our life?"

Grover shrugged. "Apparently we do. Otherwise we wouldn't learn it."

The Girl sighed. Suddenly her eyes jerked to me.

"And you are…?"

"Percy." I said. "I'm the new one."

"I'm Thalia. Welcome and bla bla. Where do you come from?"

"I'm from New York and thanks."

"When you are from New York, than why did you come to this school?" she kept on asking.

"I lived in another part of New York. And now my old school is too far away."

"Okay." She turned back to Grover. "Have you seen Annie?"

He shook his head.

"That's strange. The lesson is starting in 1 Minute and she's never late." As Thalia said this, a Girl with long blonde curls and stormy grey eyes came in the classroom. She dropped on the chair next to Thalia, as the bell rang. A women with a leather Jacket and a strict face entered the room.

I guessed that this was Mrs. Dodds.

And I guessed that she wouldn't be my favourite teacher.

**Thanks for reading **

**I hope you like it. Please let me know if I should keep on or not.**

**Reviews would make me really happy ;)**

**And I hope you have or have had a beautiful day.**

**LunaCara**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV:

Stupid Mr. Rose. I asked him a simple question and he wouldn't stop talking the whole break. When he finally was done talking, I had to run to my next lesson, or else I would have been too late.

And being late was no option for me, for two reasons.

I never was late.

I had Math with Mrs. Dodds. And she would give me detention for being late, which I also never get.

I arrived in the classroom shortly before the bell rang.

I was the last one. No one comes late to Mrs. Dodds lessons.

I looked around the room and saw an unfamiliar face next to Grover. The boy had black hair. I guessed that he must be the new student that I heard about.

I dropped on my Chair next to Thalia.

She opened her mouth to ask me something. But I already knew what she would ask me and so I said: "Mr. Rose" before she could ask.

She closed her mouth and made a knowing face. Before she could ask more, Mrs. Dodds entered.

Next to students being late, she also hates them talking during her lesson.

I think she don't even like teenagers at all. But we don't like her too.

Anyway the lesson was pretty boring. And after what felt like ten hours the bell finally rang.

"Gods, I understand nothing in Math." I heard Thalia say next to me.

"It's easy." I returned.

"For you!"

I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out of the room. Thalia followed me.

Next we had English. I sat on my usual spot next to Thalia behind my friends Piper and Silena.

"Have you seen the new student?" Silena asked us, as they turned around to us.

"I saw him in Math. But I was really late and he sat behind me, so I couldn't take a good look on him." I answered.

"I talked to him." Thalia said.

"Really? How is he?" Piper asked.

"I heard he should be really hot." Silena wiggled her eyebrows at us. I just rolled my eyes at her, but also grinned at her.

"He's nice." Thalia said. "I just asked him where he comes from. But nothing more. Grover knows more."

"Hmm okay, we will ask him during Lunchbreak." Silena said and turned back, because Mr. Blofis entered the Room and started the lesson.

Time flew by and the bell rang to signalize the end of the lesson. We walked to the Cafeteria to meet up with the others on our usual table.

Grover was already there, but the new kid wasn't with him.

"I heard you talked to the new Student." Silena said as she sat across from him.

"Yeah. We have English and Math together. Why are you asking?" he asked.

"How is he?"

"He's really nice."

"Is he hot?"

"Ehm …maybe. I'm a boy."

"Didn't you tell him, that he could sit with us during lunch break?" Thalia asked him.

"Of course I told him that. I still wonder where he is. I had another lesson than he had."

"Maybe he's coming in a few minutes."

But he didn't. Maybe he couldn't find the cafeteria, or he found other students he could sit with or he just wasn't hungry or …

After the Cafeteria I had Biology. When I entered the Room I saw the new student sitting alone in the Room starring out of the Window.

I sat in front of him. Then I turned around to face him.

"Hey." I said.

He turned to me. "Hey."

"I'm Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Where have you been at lunch? Didn't Grover tell you that you could sit with us?" I was curious.

"Yes he did. But I wanted to be alone and I searched this Room."

"Oh okay. How do you like this school so far?"

"It's really cool here. Smaller than my old school and kinder students." He grinned.

I grinned back and studied his face. His face was small. He had sea green eyes - really beautiful - and messy raven black hair. As he smiled at me, I could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

The bell rang and all the other students entered the room.

"Where do you come from?" I asked Percy.

"I'm from New York. I just lived in another part."

"Okay." I wanted to ask him why he moved, but something in his eyes stopped me and the teacher entered the Room to start the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

Biology was quite interesting. We learned something about sea animals. Did I mention that I want to be a marine biologist? I love everything that has to do with the sea.

After the Bell rang Annabeth turned back to me.

"What's your next lesson?" she asked. I took a look on my schedule.

"History, in Room 1.21." I answered.

"Same with me. Want to walk with me?"

I nodded. I would be stupid saying no. In a new school I should take every help I could get. Besides that, Annabeth seemed nice. But in the Beginning everyone is nice.

"You can sit next to me if you want to." I heard Annabeth say.

"Thanks." I said, as I sat next to her.

Two Girls entered the Room, sat in front of us and turned around.

One had long black Hairs and the other one had choppy brown Hairs and eyes like kaleidoscope.

"You must be Percy the new student. I'm Silena and this is Piper." The Girl with the black hairs said.

"Ehm…Hi?" I answered.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks…and you?"

"I'm fine too. Why did you come to a new school in the middle of the school year?"

"Because I moved here." I said it with a voice that made clear, that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oookay… Do you have a Girlfriend?"

"No?" I answered suspiciously.

"Okay. How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you have siblings?"

"No."

"Hmm…what's your favourite colour?"

"Why do you want to know all that?" I asked still suspicious.

"I'm just curious. You're the new student. We just want to get to know you!" Silena defend herself.

"Aha…" I saw Thalia – I think that was her name – enter the Room. She sat on the other side of me.

"Okay." Silena kept on talking. "Which other…"

"Give him a break Silena." Thalia interrupted her.

"You just came now. It could be my first question!"

"I know you Silena. It's not your first. I think you have the ability to talk someone to dead."

"Thanks Thalia." Silena said.

"Sorry Percy." Thalia said to me. "She always interrogates new students. I just wonder how her boyfriend survived that."

"Charlie loves me. Always."

"Whatever."

Luckily the teacher interrupted our conversation with starting the lesson. I didn't really like being questioned.

My next lesson was in the same Room. Luckily Silena and Piper had a lesson in another Room. So they couldn't ask me more questions. Thalia and Annabeth had another lesson as well.

After a few Minutes, Grover entered the Room and sat next to me.

"Where have you been at Lunch break? Couldn't you find the Cafeteria?" he asked me.

"Yeah, kind of. I searched for it, but then I found the Biology room by luck and just stayed there. Besides that, I wasn't hungry."

"Okay."

After this lesson, I had Sport. But I had an Attest for this lesson (just in Case Mary had given one to me), which meant that I could maybe go _Home._

"Hey, do you have now Sports as well?" Grover asked me.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, than come we shouldn't be late."

We walked to the Hall.

The Hall was next to the Schools building. It was a really small one. When we arrived, we were the first ones in the locker room.

"You don't have Sport cloths with you. Sorry I just recognized that now. You should talk to the coach about that."

"Just tell me where he is, you don't have to accompany me." I fake smiled at him.

"All right, just walk down the corridor and turn right. Knock on the door, the coach should be there."

I nodded and walked out of the locker room until I saw the said door.

I knocked and heard a "Come in" from the inside.

I opened the door and saw a young Man, which I supposed was the coach.

"Oh hello, you must be the new Student Perseus." He greeted me.

"Call me Percy, please."

"Okay, Percy. I suggest you came to tell me that you don't have sport cloths with you, because it's your first day and you couldn't know that you have Sports today. But that's all right. I have some old cloths here for you."

"Actually I have an Attest. I'm not allowed to do Sports for the next 6 weeks. Sorry." I handed my Attest to him.

"Oh…okay." He grabbed the Paper and read it. "Is this your last lesson today?"

I nodded.

"Then I you are allowed to go home. I see you in 6 weeks." He smiled kindly at me.

"Thanks." I said and turned around to go _Home._

**I don't really like this Chapter. I hope it wasn't that bad and thanks for reading **

**Please Review. **


End file.
